The typical two wheel design of motorcycles creates unique obstacles when a person wishes to transport a motorcycle without driving it. Motorcycles have a high center of gravity and suffer from lateral instability. It is necessary to secure a motorcycle in a balanced, upright position in order to transport the motorcycle without inflicting any damage.
The most common methods of securing motorcycles for transport in the past begin with loading the motorcycle onto a trailer, onto the bed of a pickup truck, or into a moving van. Transporters then utilize rope, chains, tie-down straps, or wheel chocks, either separately or in combination, to provide the necessary lateral support to secure the motorcycle in an upright position. However, the use of tie-down straps and wheel chocks is awkward, cumbersome, time consuming, and difficult for an individual to accomplish alone.
Hence, there is a need for a motorcycle transport device which rapidly and easily secures a motorcycle for transport, and releases the motorcycle with the same ease and rapidity.